legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Arzonia/Synopsis
=''Pre-Body Swap= History - Alternate Maria Arzonia Birth Being a palleral counterpart of the Prime Earth somewhere in the 0th Multi-Universe, the planet that would later known as Planet Sorensen-444 also had its counterpart of House of Arzonia and Maria Arzonia. This planet's people all learned magic, and thus no discrimination against warlocks or witches ever happened, nor was the Salem Witch Trials or something similar. In spite of this, many things - if not all - happened to be reversed counterparts to the Prime Earth, like reflections in mirrors. Many denizens' personality also counted as such, as heroes on the Prime Earth might become villains on this planet, benevolent people might become tyrants, honest people might become liars, and so on. Maria Arzonia, for example, in spite of being a well-intentioned extremist and sympathetic figure, was a more delusional and extreme religious fanatic that served the Spanish Inquisition and planned to purge America from the deposic rule of King George Washington the First, who went to an contradicted route of his Prime Earth counterpart and became a king after Moloch drove him into insanity and took over his mind with the Malice of Moloch that kept feeding itself like a parasite. On this planet, Maria Arzonia was older than her palleral counterpart when the latter made her resistance, La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. Instead of a rebel, Maria in this version was more like a colonist, a representive of the Spanish Empire and the Viceroy in the state of Texas, which was a province of Spanish-occupied Mexico upon this planet. It actually served as a what-if scenario to the original Maria, if she used underhanded technique. However, many supporters viewed her as a heroic figure because of her devotion in eliminating the Zodiac Demons. Birth of New Viceroy .]]The House of Arzonia in this continuty was connected firmly to the Spanish Throne and contributed the Spanish Empire's conquest within the New World in their trades of gold and silver towards Europe. On November 5th, 1775, a baby girl's birth had announced that Viceroy Arzonia of Mexico had his own heir, but she was so sick that she didn't be expected to survive at the night. Nevertheless, she managed to survive thanks to the doctors' care, three days after her birth. The Viceroy decided to name her "Maria". She was the only daughter of the old Viceroy as there were three brothers (counterparts of Arzonia Brothers, who were decent people unlike their Prime Earth counterpart) before her. Witnessing an Assassination The relationship between Maria and her parents weren't too well. She lived in a neglated life as her father kept focusing on his work while her mother spent her days in parties. Because of her status as a Criollo (Latin Americans who are of full or near full Spanish descent), she often earned scorn from native Spanish and got alienated, slowing driving her insane from lonliness. For years, Maria developed morbid pleasure from the terms of fire. She cowered in her bed when she heard a roaring fire outside of her bedroom in the town square one night when they were burning a heretic from the Order of the Blood Moon. Afterwards, she went outside and threw a burning stick into the fire. She then felt a marvelous warmth in her heart and discovered that she was a pyromaniac. She also developed a habit of maniacally burning things that she did not like, deep down feeling that she would gain attention from others. Her brothers, too busy in assisting their father than caressing their sister, were disturbed by such bevhaior and felt regretful. They feared her horribly and soon decided to find her a servant to comfort her, but it never worked. Upon the 13th birthday of Maria, news began to spread from North America. The United States of America upon Planet Sorensen-444 (then codenamed Earth-Negative One) actually walked an contradicted route of the Revolutionary War, as a result of the aforementioned reason, and Ichabod Crane in this planet ceased to exist after this planet's Katrina killed him and became a Zodiac Demon named Lamort, because of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince's manipulation. In the meantime, the Viceroy of Spain was visited by Sorensen, who forced him to slay his own daughter as he sensed pyromantic power within her, seeing her as a threat. The viceroy refused immediately, but much to his surprise, Sorensen laughed at his refusal and tried to shake his hand. Seeing the Viceroy's sheer disgust, Sorensen decided to have fun with such an "interesting human" and started to bind a crystal upon his body, possessing him. In the meantime, the brothers found an old friend of their father, a mysterious maidservant from the natives that called herself Pandora (a counterpart to the original Pandora from Palleral Earth's Sleepy Hollow). However, when she arrived in Arzonia's house, Pandora sensed the dark energy within the Viceroy, hearing his voice of trying to goad her killing him. She immediately realized that the Viceroy was possessed, and was keep fighting. However, before Pandora could bring the news to light, Sorensen controlled the Viceroy and slaughtered his wife and all of his sons, right in front of a young Maria's eyes. Before the possessed Viceroy could kill his daughter, Pandora managed to attack him to save Maria, but Sorensen had emerged from nowhere and pushed the now-freed Viceroy from Pandora's blade, killing him instantly. Since Sorensen was invisible to Maria, it was apparent in her eyes that Pandora murdered the Viceroy. Horrified by the assassination, Maria fell into a fit of woe before she slashed Pandora with fire magic that left her burnt. Pandora scathered from the house and escaped, unable to explain the situation as now Sorensen was gone. Maria left on the ground and discovered her power. Realizing she now had tools to seek revenge for her family, Maria laughed in estacy and cursed Pandora that one day, she'll hunt her down. Maria later succeeded her father's role as the Viceroy and trained herself like a boy within the army of Spanish Inquisition, in order to seek out the mysterious murderer out there at night, and destroy the UKA and the demon force behind it. Becoming an Inquisitor Facing Pandora Gladius Grapefruit Order of Flourish History - Alternate Phyllis Peach Rise of Dark Arzonia Rise of the Resistance Princess of Fire Phyllis' Betrayl Gladius Grapefruit Body Swap The Resistence's Demise =Post-Body Swap= Horsemen Saga In the early story of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga, Dark Arzonia served as a minor villain in both Death Arc and War Arc prior to her formal full appearance in Conquest Arc. However, her role was important, as she was the one who tried to fool Carl under Moloch's order, ending up making Carl killed and transformed into the Horseman of Conquest. In the second half of Death Arc, when Lost Family Sub Arc began, Dark Arzonia first appeared in front of Carl, who was helping Ichabod in his cases, while pretending herself to be Maria. She was surprised by Carl's reaction, as he saw through her lies and attacked her. However, Dark Arzonia quickly took the advantages by devouring Carl's attack with her abilities and blasted Carl with it, right before she discovered that Carl was weak to his own attack. Thus, Dark Arzonia exploited the advantage by devouring Carl's power and blasted him with these dark energy before he could restore powers, killing him as he tried to protect Ichabod. Dark Arzonia then chained Carl's soul into Purgatory after dragging him to Moloch, and she grimly said that the real Arzonia had abandoned him, but he confidently rebuffed her taunts before being succumbed to Moloch's Malice inside him, turning him into the Horseman of Conquest. However, Dark Arzonia claimed that Carl will only be a tool for spreading Croatoan Virus and feed the Malice of Moloch inside him in case that they need to bring Moloch back when he was defeated. Dark Arzonia then revealed that instead of Carl, Moloch had another (but more longer lasting) host prepared for the spirit of Conquest before she left. ''Pandora Saga Elemental Evil Saga Harvest Saga Chaos of Zodiac Arc Blaze Banana Arc Efreet Feuer Arc Orlando Orange Arc Helene Hawthorn Arc Selina Strawberry Arc Light Lord Arc Phyllis Peach Arc (Final) Legacy'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis